Bludger To The Head
by CBlack19
Summary: He's leaving to play Quidditch in Ireland, and things get a bit crazy when Dominique and Lysander start to fight.


**A/N: Written for the Pairing Love Competition, Word Count Drabble Challenge 2 [920 Words sans A/N], and Huger Games Quote Challenge ["You're not going to die. I forbid it. Alright?"]**

"Lysander!"

"What?"

"Open the door, you idiot!"

"Why?"

"I need my Charms book!"

"Lorcan! We graduated last summer, remember?"

"I don't care! Open the door, you prat!"

"Say the magic word."

"OPEN!" With a faint pop, Dominique Disapparated, and Lysander opened the door. "TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD LOCK THE DOOR TO OUR LIBRARY! HOLY NARGELS, DID I HAVE TO BANG ON THE DOOR FOR YOU TO OPEN THE BLOODY THING?"

"Jeez, Lorc, stop yelling," Lysander said. "I don't see the need to your charms book if you're studying Magizoology like Mom and Dad." Lorcan ignored his brother.

"You were never the bookish one. What were you doing, locked in there?" Lorcan insisted. Lysander rolled his eyes and Disapparated.

"Hey, Dom," he said as he appeared in his girlfriend's living room. "Sorry about my brother. He's a prat." Dominique chuckled.

"Honestly I don't mind," she said with a smile. "Remember last year, when two Prefects caught us making out in a broom closet?"

"Damn, I miss Hogwarts," Lysander said, taking a seat next to Dom on the couch.

"So do I," Dominique agreed.

"Dom, there's something I wanted to tell you before Lorcan interrupted," Lysander began in a serious tone. "I'm going after professional Quidditch, and I'm moving to Ireland." Dominique's smile fell. "The reason I'm not asking you to come with me is because I know you want to fulfill your dream of working at Gringotts like your dad."

"I can find another job in Ireland," she protested.

"No way," Lysander cut in. "I'm not going to make you do that."

"So you want to just break up?" The question hit Lysander like solid bricks.

"Of course not! But what will you do with a boyfriend you rarely see?" he asked her.

"We'll work it out!" she exclaimed. "Unless you really want to break up."

"Seriously, Dom! Don't you know me? Would I really _want _to break up with you? I'm doing what's best for you. You deserve someone who's going to be there! What good can I do if I'm in another country? Talk to you via owls? Wow, that's great," Lysander said bitterly.

"You think it's that easy, huh? You think that if you break up with me and leave to play for a bloody Irish team, I'm going to find another guy? You really think it's that easy for me? I don't care how easy for you it is to find another girl-

"Woah, wait. You think I'm just going to find another Irish girl? Do you see me as that kind of prat?" Dominique let out a frustrated scream.

"If you think you're doing 'what's best for me', go ahead and leave this cursed place," she said, pointing to the door.

"What the hell, Dom? I was only breaking up with you because you deserve better than a long distance relationship. I would back down, but it's too late. I already signed a contract with them. I didn't want us to fight," Lysander pleaded, and Dominique softened at the look on his face. "Please, Dom. I didn't want us to say goodbye like this." For a minute, she didn't say anything.

"You're a git," she finally said. "You're just looking for an excuse to break up!"

"Why are you being so delusional?" Lysander asked angrily. "You're making it sound like I've been seeing someone else."

"How do I know you're not?" Dom challenged. Lysander gaped at her.

"We've been together forever, and now I find out that you don't trust me?"

"Wow, if you're so broken hearted, why don't you just leave?"

"Fine."

"FINE." With a pop, he Disapparated. "Have fun in Ireland," Dominique called after him, throwing herself on the couch.

.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, but we really have to go," Luna told Harry.

"Are you kidding me, Luna? He's your son! Here, take some floo powder," he answered.

"Come on, Lorcan!" Rolf gestured towards the fireplace. It was Harry's birthday and Lysander's family just received news that he took a bludger to the head and was currently lying unconscious in the best hospital in Ireland.

"Wait, Lorcan!" Dominique yelled. "Can I come?" Lorcan raised his eyebrows but nodded anyway.

.

Dominique stared at Lysander. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

But he wasn't. Luna, Rolf and Lorcan were outside, giving her time alone with him.

"Lys," she whispered like she was waking him up. The nurse said his skull wasn't broken. Good.

"D, dom?" came a weak reply.

"OH MY GOD LYSANDER SCAMANDER, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE A BLUDGER TO THE HEAD, YOU BIG OLD BLOKE?" Dominique yelled. "YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!"

"Who… won?" Lysander asked weakly.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN QUIDITICH TEAM? MERLIN, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Dom, I'm not dead."

"Right, I know that," she said, trying to regain her calm. "I'll go get your parents."

"Wait, why are you here?"

"Are you bloody kidding me? I came here because I was worried sick! I mean, I have been waiting an entire month to hear from you!"

"So I didn't die?"

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. Alright?" He smiled. "Can I go get your parents now?

"'Course you can."

.

"Tell me about the Irish girls."

"Pfft. Nothing compares to you, Dom," Lysander said. "Except there was this 100% Veela…" He laughed at the look on Dominique's face.

"Not funny," she said seriously.

"I'm just pulling your wand, I love you, 1/8 Veela or not," and he kissed her.


End file.
